Aptenodytes Et Tauri
by SisYa-wa
Summary: OS St-Valentin 2015 ! Vanitas prend un bain moussant et médite sur son égocentrisme. Riku, quant à lui, manque de défoncer une porte. Quoi de plus normal en ce jour prônant l'amour et la délicatesse ? Vaniku.


**Note 1 : **Ya s'excuse pour son éternel retard. ._. Même pas fichue d'être à l'heure pour la St-Valentin. Voici donc un petit OS sur le couple VanitasXRiku, un couple que je trouve particulièrement sexy, bien que tordu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Note 2 : (Disclaimer...) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des studios Square Enix et Disney ! **

**Note 3 : **Merci à ma petite Wa adorée pour avoir fait la bêta lecture de cet OS sous la contrainte...(J'ai bien crû qu'elle allait me frapper. .-.) Un gros bisou pour les reviews, gentils petits lecteurs ! Une dernière chose... Merci encore à Akira Tetsu pour son soutien et sa gentillesse. Je prépare une petite surprise, j'espère vous surprendre et vous dis à bientôt !

Traduction du titre latin : _Le Pingouin et la Bulle._

En attendant, Bonne Lecture ! Ya.

**.Aptenodytes Et Tauri.**

_D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Vanitas n'avait jamais compté le nombre de fois où sa personne était passée avant celles des autres. Il avait renoncé à compter, satisfait de cet état de fait qui, il le savait, le rendait parfaitement irrésistible. Irrésistible __**ET**__ insupportable._

_Vanitas était le centre de son monde et il savourait son règne de tyran chaque seconde. Il aimait ça. Sentir les regards noirs posés sur lui lorsqu'il doublait la longue file d'attente dans les lieux publics, se garantir une victoire franche mais sournoisement obtenue par différents procédés consciencieusement étudiés, ne pas respecter les règles quel que soit le jour de l'année…_

_Il appréciait de défier le monde, ses lois et ses contraintes, et préférait jouer son rôle de minuscule et fugace être humain sur la Terre de la façon la plus fantaisiste, désagréable et sournoise possible, se contentant simplement d'assurer l'équilibre constant du petit monde fait de peau, de muscles et de chair qu'il était. Oui, sa petite personne bouffie d'orgueil passait donc toujours avant celle des autres. Toujours. _

_D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, en tous cas._

_« Vanitas, espèce de trou du cul, tu vas sortir de cette pièce __**maintenant**__, ou je défonce la porte. »_

…_Mais la mémoire est une chose bien inconstante, et Vanitas était parfaitement conscient de la sélectivité permanente dont il faisait preuve chaque seconde. Parfois, il se surprenait lui-même. Après tout, pourquoi faire des choses lorsqu'on n'avait aucune envie de les faire ? Loin de renier toutes responsabilités, Vanitas se contentait donc de faire le juste tri parmi les idées qui lui plaisait et rangeait dans un coin sombre et vide de sa tête celles qui ne l'inspiraient pas du plus profond de son être : il était donc une personne parfaitement respectable et libre de ses choix, même si ayant sa propre logique des choses. D'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune raison d'en changer._

_« Tu vas ouvrir, sale égocentrique nombriliste ? On a une __**putain**__ de réservation, je te signale. »_

Vanitas observa la porte à sa gauche avec un profond désintérêt. Il releva la tête, ignorant le bruit clair de l'eau retombant sur le carrelage et posa un coude sur le rebord glissant de la baignoire. Il attendit ensuite une minute, écouta le silence colérique qui meublait l'atmosphère, puis arqua les sourcils avec dédain et se laissa glisser contre l'angle du bac. Soupirant d'aisance lorsque son corps s'immergea à nouveau complètement dans l'eau savonneuse, Vanitas ferma les yeux et se délecta du plaisir que lui procurait cette intense sensation de bien être. Il était ainsi coupé du monde, écoutant les sons étouffés qui résonnaient contre les parois lisses autour de lui, la tête sous l'eau et le temps en suspens. L'eau murmurait à ses oreilles, ondulait dans ses cheveux et enveloppait chaque partie de son corps, caressant sa peau d'un long voile brumeux, pareil à une robe de morte. Une robe de morte nébuleuse, brûlante et fluide, qui lui rappelait à quel point il avait bien choisi son moment pour prendre un bain.

Il se félicita mentalement puis entreprit d'ouvrir doucement les yeux, curieux d'observer les mouvements calme du liquide trouble et apaisant qui recouvrait à présent toute sa tête et qui lui serait potentiellement mortel après un certain laps de temps. Cela le fit doucement sourire et il enfonça un peu plus encore son visage dans ses épaules. La vue était belle, et n'avait pas de prix : de scintillantes vaguelettes passaient au dessus de lui, dessinant le reflet fragile et flou de son plafond en une subtile vue de plongée, et la lumière lui renvoyait un éclat aveuglant que sa pupille s'empressait d'aspirer à travers sa noire profondeur. Sublime. Mais étouffant.

_Bien au chaud dans son bain, il imaginait au ralentit l'être humain en fureur derrière le bois de la porte et, sur l'instant, vénéra le crétin qui avait eu la géniale idée de créer des cloisons. Aussi bien entre les hommes qu'entre les murs. La simple idée de sortir du lit mousseux et au parfum délicat dans lequel il était confortablement installé lui fit froncer le nez. Il était hors de question de ne glisser ne serait-ce qu'un pied en dehors du cocon de la salle de bain. Son imperturbable logique rangea donc tout naturellement cette ébauche de volonté dans un abîme cérébral, et il la chassa avec soulagement, se relevant en position assise dans la baignoire._

Le jeune homme fit donc éclater le petit espace paradisiaque créé quelques instants plus tôt et avala une grande bolée d'air en s'asseyant, son dos courbé nonchalamment vers l'avant pour qu'il puisse observer la panique dont il était l'auteur. Sa brusque remontée avait dérangé la passivité de l'eau qui à présent dégoulinait à grands flots sur le sol, éclaboussant au passage murs et tapis : un véritable tsunami miniature. Vanitas prit sa tête entre ses mains tout en massant sa nuque douloureuse . Une nausée passagère remonta dans sa gorge et de minces flash de lumière vinrent obscurcir sa vue, lui rappelant la noyade volontaire qu'il avait évité de justesse . Certes, frôler la Mort était un jeu auquel il jouait rarement -accordant bien trop de respect à sa rivale pour la défier quotidiennement- mais un peu d'adrénaline ne lui faisait pas de mal.

Il s'étira, bailla, glissa ses doigts dans son épaisse masse de cheveux et décida qu'il allait rester encore un peu, malgré les rougeurs qui commençaient à tapisser ses membres engourdis par la chaleur ambiante. Quelques volutes de fumée s'échappèrent des pores de sa peau lorsqu'il ouvrit la main, détaillant une petite bulle de savon nichée au creux de sa paume, brillante, légère et colorée. Très éphémère.

« Vanitas ! Sors de là. Cesses de ne penser qu'à ta gueule, tu sais très bien quel jour nous sommes. Allez. Juste aujourd'hui, enfoiré. »

_Le susnommé grogna. Brusquement il referma la paume et la bulle creva, emportant avec elle sa rondeur et sa fragilité. Tandis que Vanitas se levait, la figure emprunte d'une moue mi-irritée, mi amusée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soulever la pointe de remord qui stagnait malicieusement dans le fond de sa gorge et qui, il fallu bien le reconnaître, lui laissait un arrière-goût franchement désagréable. Bien sûr, il savait la date du jour, et cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Mais dans un coin de sa cervelle, par delà le désordre et les tiroirs oubliés se dressait une petite étagère, et sur cette petite étagère d'où pendait l'âpre tissu relié à son cœur, il pouvait lire clairement ces quelques lettres blanches imprégnées sur un morceau de papier : _

_« Le Quatorze Février, n'oublie pas ta promesse ». _

_Et en effet, il avait promis. Il enjamba donc le rebord de porcelaine de la baignoire, maudissant l'écart de température qui faisait frissonner son corps tandis qu'il s'enveloppait à la va-vite dans une serviette, et observa son visage dans le miroir suspendu qui lui faisait face. Un nez fin, des joues pâles, une bouche narquoise et un menton hautain lui souriaient à travers la vitre et surtout, une paire d'yeux couleur de miel lui adressait le sincère reproche d'avoir trop traînassé dans la salle de bain. Vanitas fit la grimace, narguant avec le plus digne mépris ce mec froid au physique mince et à la sensualité tortueuse, puis se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte._

Derrière le bois, Riku n'y tenait plus. Déjà une heure qu'il était sur le pied de guerre, frais comme une rose des glaces et pimpant comme un manchot d'Alaska. Sa forte carrure étriquée dans un costume ridicule et ses cheveux argents domptés en catogan derrière sa nuque le rendaient bien plus qu'irascible, et il écrasa pour la énième fois son poing contre la cloison. Il faisait des efforts, merde. Alors pourquoi Vanitas n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête ? Pourquoi cet insupportable gnome aux allures gothiques prenait-il autant de temps pour se préparer qu'une gonzesse ? Le jeune homme carra la mâchoire et fixa sa montre, tour à tour furieux et désemparé. Pour le restaurant, c'était fichu. Il grinça des dents, fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre, luttant intérieurement dans un combat qui semblait sans issue : défoncer la porte et tabasser son petit ami, ou bien attendre qu'il sorte et le traîner dehors par le fond du pantalon ? Faire un choix lui paraissait bien impossible et Riku s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau contre la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant un Vanitas moqueur et, soi dit en passant, fortement dénudé.

_Ledit Vanitas se tenait dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte et arborait un sourire ravageur, une main calée sur sa hanche et l'autre appuyée sur l'embrasure cirée. Humide de chaleur, suintant le désir et luisant de nombreuses gouttelettes transparentes, il adressa à son vis-à-vis un sourire angélique auquel celui-ci ne répondit pas. Puis son visage tiqua. Sa bouche se tordit. Ses yeux se couvrirent du voile des larmes. Alors l'homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux explosa de rire à s'en briser les côtes, son corps nu se courbant en deux sous l'effet de l'hystérie, et il faillit lâcher son appui. L'Argenté se retint de lui briser la nuque. Une heure d'attente pour se faire rire au nez, ça, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Néanmoins il attendit que l'autre retrouve son calme et, son visage impassible traduisant sans peine son mécontentement, il croisa les bras dans une posture défi._

_« Oses me dire que tu as oublié et je te casses la figure. » , souffla-t-il._

_Mais il ne reçu pas de réponse. Vanitas secoua la tête silencieusement et leva les yeux au ciel, exprimant son ennui par une mimique amusée, puis il lui tendit les bras. Riku soupira. Non, Vanitas n'avait pas oublié. Simplement, il était le centre du monde et aujourd'hui encore il avait fait ce qu'il voulait, préférant prendre un bain en solo plutôt que de passer la soirée en amoureux avec un petit ami déguisé en pingouin de foire. Riku ferma les yeux et une ébauche de sourire glissa sur sa figure lorsque Vanitas l'attira sans douceur près de lui, ses mains défaisant l'étreinte de ses cheveux gris et déchirant sans hésitation le costume hors de prix dans lequel il étouffait. Ses doigts filèrent le parfait amour avec sa peau, palpant, enserrant, caressant ses épaules, ses bras, son cou, son corps. Riku se laissa faire, songeant encore à quel point il détestait Vanitas dans ses moments là, et combien il se sentait libre et vivant contre ce type insupportable. Ses bras enlacèrent l'abdomen froid du Tyran amoureux et il l'embrassa lentement, presque avec cérémonie, tandis que l'autre croqua ses lèvres sans plus de préliminaires. _

A travers ses cheveux qui lui tombaient à présent sur le visage comme un rideau de pluie, Riku pu distinguer la malice visible sur les traits de Vanitas alors qu'il le pressait contre lui. Ils reculèrent, heurtant le battant de la porte, puis pénétrèrent dans la pièce ô combien... mouillée. Et glissante.

Dans un fracas épouvantable, les deux hommes s'étalèrent sur le carrelage, peau contre peau, enlacés et passablement irrités. Ils se regardèrent sans mot dire, et Vanitas ricana.

« J'ai pas oublié, j'avais pas envie. Par contre, je tiendrais ma promesse. Figures toi que j'avais d'autres projets pour cette St Valentin, Ri-ku.»

_D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Vanitas n'avait jamais compté le nombre de fois ou sa personne était passée avant celles des autres. Ce soir de St Valentin, Vanitas ne fit pas exception. Cependant, il reçu un peu d'amour, et ce sentiment fut partagé à deux : une promesse est une promesse,Vanitas avait juré de fêter cette niaise fête des amoureux._


End file.
